Forbidden
by picrusher
Summary: Set in a time long, long ago in a place where things aren't always as they seem. Beverly is a fair maiden who is torn between two men. Does she follow her heart or her head? Non-canon/alternate universe/some OOC/fairy tale-ish. P/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi all. Long time no see. I apologize for my absence. I had an issue of sorts where my flash drive (that holds the only copy of every single piece I've ever written) decided to explode. Luckily (after having a nervous breakdown) I managed to recover most of the material…only nothing was formatted correctly. So I've been trying to rebuild and reformat everything.

In any case I've done a little writing in the meantime for some challenges over on the P/C Fanfic Forum so I thought I'd share. A few more may pop up as well. For those following Cosmic Dance I've finished editing a few more chapters so you should see those soon. For those not on the forum, this challenge's theme was "five" in any which way and had a word limit of 5,000 which I probably went over when I decided to re-edit this.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended.

…

**Forbidden – Part I**

People swarmed around him, their movements rocking him with their ebb and flow. The market was busy this time of day but he wasn't worried, for he knew his timing was perfect. He needed to be here.

To occupy his mind, he broke free from the crowd and wandered around slowly for several minutes. His eyes were peeled for the telling streak of red. On his fifth rotation, he caught sight of her. He followed her discreetly through several booths, stopping when she stopped...strolling when she strolled.

Finally she led him deep into the forest. As she lingered by a patch of sunlit wildflowers he made his swift approach. She gasped when he grabbed her around her slender waist and swung her around. Her back connected softly with the bark of a nearby tree, effectively trapping her against him. With a sigh she looked up into his face, an un-amused look in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have followed me," she whispered as if the flowers would betray her. "We mustn't be caught. You know what will happen if he finds us together."

"I'm not afraid," he answered as his lips grazed her cheek on their journey to her mouth.

"You should be." She leaned away from him and scowled. "My father is a powerful man. I would tread lightly if I were you."

"I want to marry you," he said in response, a defiant grin on his face.

She breathed out slowly and lifted her eyes to the soft canopy of leaves shading them from the harsh light of day. "You know that's impossible."

"Why?"

"Why?" she mimicked incredulously. "You very well know why."

"But I love you."

She smiled sadly. "It's not enough. You know that. You know the laws of the land. And you know my father will not have me grow to be anything short of royalty."

He took in her soft features. Her red hair practically glowed in the muted light. And he knew. He loved her. More than any silly king could.

"He doesn't deserve you."

She laughed then looked him in the eye. "And you do?" she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Of course."

"You're just a poor soldier. What can you offer me that his highness cannot?" she asked teasingly.

"Love. Happiness," he responded sincerely.

She scoffed, a poorly hidden smile deceiving the sound. "You're a hopeless romantic."

"And you're the most beautiful maiden in all the lands. You should believe me. I've travelled many."

"And how do I know you aren't painting me a pretty picture just to get what you want out of me?" she retorted, their banter growing steadily with each volley.

"And what, pray tell, do you think I want?" he asked, leaning in and arching an eyebrow at her.

She shoved him away from her and began straightening her skirts. "I've seen the look in your eyes, sir. I've seen you watching me. You want what they all want." The playful look in her eyes suddenly dissolved. Her voice went soft as her bottom lip trembled slightly. "You want what my father would have given countless men over the years had I not caught the eye of the king's court."

"Your father would have..."

She nodded the look of fear almost imperceptible in her eyes. "Aye, for a price my father will sell anything," she said sadly.

His eyes reflected the anger and pain her statement stirred in him. "That's unconscionable."

"Be that as it may, we are but humble folk in this land." She sighed and stepped around him. After taking a few steps away, she turned to face him again. "I count myself fortunate that I am pleasing to the eyes of the king and his court."

His brow furrowed as she exaggerated a sweeping bow. "Why are you so unaffected of this?"

She shrugged. "It matters not what I want, noble sire. The king will provide a good life for me. For my family. I could want for nothing."

"You're lying. I can tell." He frowned. "What of love? Who will love and care for you? Who will soothe you? Who will touch you tenderly? Passionately? Who will bring you to the brink of madness then let you crash safely around him?"

Her pulse quickened as he spoke. The fire in his eyes sparked something within her. Her heart's desire sung to her, radiating throughout her body. She drew in a long breath and shook her head, hoping to return to safe, solid ground…to reality.

"I will be fine," she replied as strongly as she could.

His face fell as he noticed the dismay on her features. "He's already accepted on your behalf. Hasn't he?"

She nodded sadly as a tear escaped and slipped down her cheek.

"How long?"

"Five days until the announcement."

"And the wedding?"

"Five weeks."

He looked away from her, thinking furiously of a solution. He had only a short five days to change her mind…to convince her she didn't need money and power to live comfortably. "Give me five days," he pleaded quickly.

"Five Days? To do what?"

"Convince you that love and loyalty will be enough. Give me to the morning of the announcement to show you."

He stepped toward her and gathered her in his arms. His mouth slowly descended upon hers, hoping she would not refuse him. He lifted his head and hovered for a moment, searching for any sign of hesitation. When none came he dropped his mouth to hers and claimed it gently. She moaned into his mouth, grasping the sides of his tunic and drawing him closer. She could feel his hard muscles, his rapidly beating heart, his urgent desire. Her knees went weak.

"There you are," he said in a low voice. "There's the fair maiden who captured my heart all those months ago."

She gasped as he collected her skirts in his hand then released them and slid his palm up her thigh. Her heated flesh welcomed his familiar touch. His fingers grazed toward her intimately, causing another wave of insistent moans.

"You've ruined me," she murmured as her head lolled back on her neck. She sighed as his lips trailed from her collarbone to her jaw.

"And you me," he replied in her ear.

As his fingers urged closer to her core she snapped from the reverie. She stepped away from him quickly. Her head was hazy with desire for this man. She wanted nothing more than to succumb to him. But she knew her duties. She knew what needed to be done.

"We can't," she whispered as moved from him.

He followed her, taking two steps for every one of hers. She closed her eyes as she came to an abrupt stop, her hand reaching back to feel the large tree that had jumped into the middle of her escape route. With a triumphant smile he persisted toward her, an almost predatory look in his eyes. She released a shaky breath and clenched her thighs together. He stepped up to her calmly. His hand ran gently down her cheek to her jaw, to her neck. She involuntarily arched toward him as he possessively ran his palm over her breast, her waist, her hip.

'Oh _god_,' she thought. _ 'Oh god, oh god.' _She practically shook with need...desire. "They will check my honor," she whispered huskily, hoping...praying that would halt his approach.

Leaning in he gazed into her eyes. "He doesn't deserve your kindness, your consideration, your honor. He doesn't deserve you."

With his last declaration she succumbed. Her body molded to his as he pressed against her. Her lips were pliant under his. Her hands were frenzied as she worked the fastenings on his vest and shirt and pants.

That day, hidden within the forest she finally gave herself to him. He went deeper than any man had ever gone…will ever go. He touched her heart and soul. Time and time again he showed her how much he loved her.

Once hitting their peak, they parted, exhausted and spent, only to return to each other five minutes later. They moved together in unison, bringing forth undeniable love and desire. Though she was lost in the sensations he created within her, she knew in the back of her mind that with each passionate thrust of hips she was betraying the king again and again and again.

Hours later he embraced her, whispering to her to meet him in the market in four days. With her assent they parted, he in one direction she in the other. The darkness of night covered their trail, their deceit.

She knew the moment she returned home her father would know who she'd been with so she detoured to the lake for an impromptu swim. Time was needed to think and more importantly to wash away his scent and their sins. Even submerged in the chilled water she felt his heat. It flowed through her veins as easily as her blood. Taking in a large breath she dove under the silky surface. The crisp water caressed her flesh, not absolving her of her actions but at least soothing them. When she emerged she felt better. Cleaner. Lighter. She swam to the shore and dressed then quickly ran home.

When she pushed open the front door, she was prepared to face the consequences of returning home at such a late hour. But the house was quiet. Placed upon the dining room table, she found a note on which she found two words.

"Five days."

The note was a reminder from her father. He was hell bent on preparing her, ensuring there was nothing she could do to ruin his plans for power. She closed her eyes, knowing that by week's end the entire kingdom would know she was to become queen, thus severing her interlude with the charming soldier.

…

The next day she woke to a soft thump on the floor of her bedroom. Crouching down, she found a piece of parchment wrapped around a rock. When she unraveled the small package she found the most beautiful love letter she'd ever seen. His words were pure and sincere. Smiling, she folded it and tucked it inside her shirt, next to her heart.

Each of the next couple of days passed with several small notes or tokens from him. They painted beautiful pictures of what their life would be like together. Each deepened her love for him. Each also stabbed violently are her heart, knowing what she wanted most could never be.

On the fourth day they met at the market as planned. With eyes peeled for unwanted attention, they spoke like acquaintances that happened to run into each other. She smiled sadly then invited him to join her shopping. She needed the walk and knew he would not deny her. The walk would also afford them some privacy.

For several long minutes they strolled past various booths; her purchases tucked neatly in the crook of one of his arms, her hand in the other. A forced smile formed on her lips as they passed a small group of women. He tightened his grip on her packages and nodded genially toward the suspicious faces. Once they were past the group, they both relaxed and breathed easier. They continued on in complete silence for a few more moments until the weight of the news she'd learned earlier in the morning became unbearable.

"He wishes to meet me," she said, seemingly out of nowhere.

He licked his lips and nodded. "The king?" he asked with a strangled calm.

She nodded her head and smiled sadly.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She sighed. Her heart ached with what she knew had to be done. She could so easily run away with him. So easily spend the rest of her life living off his love…their love. But she knew if they were caught, he would be killed…because of her. Drawing in a breath of courage, she detached all that was in her heart and looked at him. "Did you think I wouldn't go through with it?" At his shrug she sighed again. "It's already been done. It was done before we even met. I thought you understood that."

"I thought you loved me."

Her eyes closed and her head bent. "It matters not," she whispered regrettably.

"How can you say that?"

"What will you have me do?" she implored. "Run away with you?" She stopped moving and slipped her hand from his arm.

"Why not?"

She closed her eyes. "It's not that simple. You will be missed. _I_ will be missed. They will come looking for us. What kind of life would that be?"

"I love you more than he…more than _anyone_ ever will. I know you love me. And you know I can give you a life fulfilled with love and comfort. You would be happy." He shook his head and sighed. "But I see in your eyes that not even the promise of paradise will change your mind. One day you'll look back on this and see it for what it really is." He turned his back and took a few steps. "The worst decision of your life." Turning back around, he walked away from her without looking back.

As he walked home he knew the next day loomed over him like a storm cloud. Five days. Five days ago he'd been a different man. He had loved her and she had loved him back. He'd had hope. And now, his heart was lying in the dirt in the middle of the market, scarred and tattered by that love.

His stomach lurched as he continued to think of her. In five weeks she'd be the queen. He scoffed. Five was rapidly becoming his least favorite, least lucky number.

…

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden – Part II**

That night she practically cried herself into a coma. If she did not have to meet the king the next day she knew she probably would have. She also knew her father would have never allowed her absence at such an event. So at the break of dawn the next morning her father shook her awake. He swiftly made sure she was presentable then dragged her to the palace.

Before she was even aware of it she found herself in a great hall, tears still staining her face. Her father stared at her steadily. He'd long given up asking her why she was crying. Shaking his head, he turned to the young boy before them and with a flourish asked to see the king.

Her eyes lowered as the attendant hurried away. The rapid rise and fall of her chest carried her closer and closer to panic. Vaguely she heard her father chastise her.

"Stand up straight. Fix your hair. Wipe your eyes. Straighten your dress. Remember your manners. And for god's sake will you smile?"

Her heart broke with each barked order. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to meet the king. She didn't want to marry the king. She didn't want the king. Or his money. Or his power. What she wanted was love...happiness. She wanted the poor soldier who fought for love...for her.

Suddenly the doors across the hall flew open. She heard the rhythmic clicking of shoes on the stone floor. Dropping into a curtsy she held her breath and waited for her world to come crashing down around her.

"Fair maiden, you must be Beverly Howard," said a gentle voice.

She clenched her jaw and dipped into a lower bow. The form before her chuckled lightly and held out his hand. When she didn't take it, he reached down and carefully pulled her upright.

"Now that's much better," he said. With a smile he again reached for her. This time he tilted her chin up with his fingers.

She gasped when her eyes lifted to the handsome face. Shock flooded her features, her cheeks immediately flushing.

"You weren't expecting me to be so young?" he asked with a bright smile.

With a shake of her head, she finally remembered who was standing in front of her. She cleared her throat and straightened. "No, sire. To be honest, I was not."

"It's the court's great secret." He shrugged. "It is why I've been hidden away since the coronation. They wanted to put up a front…give the people confidence. They feared that would be impossible if people knew I was so young"

"And what of your dealings with other nations? Do you hide behind your court then?"

"Beverly!" her father exclaimed.

The king laughed and waved at the old man. "It is quite alright, Lord Howard. I appreciate her candidness." He looked back to Beverly. "Have you always this spirit?"

She blushed and bowed her head. Staring at her clasped hands she shifted from foot to foot and resisted looking to her father for the answer. Then she felt the king step closer to her.

"Come now, lady, do not be embarrassed. I enjoy it. It's refreshing."

…

Beverly spent a great deal of time with the king that day. She found him to be much more agreeable than she thought he would be. Though she certainly didn't love him, she knew she could grow to tolerate him as a friend and confidante. He had a pleasant way about him that seemed to draw her in.

Even though it had only been hours, the two had grown closer. They'd talked of duty, honor, the kingdom. As each minute passed, he fell deeper and deeper in love with her even though she gave no indication of ever returning it.

…

When the time of their engagement announcement arrived Beverly was heartbroken. She couldn't keep her true love from her mind. And the fact that she was marrying someone else and supposed to happy about it devastated her beyond belief.

As she stood on the balcony overlooking the large courtyard, the head of the court announced the king's intentions. She tried to smile at the kingdom's people while they cheered and welcomed her. She'd never felt more alone in her life especially since the king hid amongst the shadows inside.

When the head of the court finally finished speaking, she sighed and withdrew from the balcony. As she came through the door, the king stepped up to her and scooped her into his arms. After telling her he loved her he kissed her deeply, oblivious to the fact that she pulled away. She stepped back and placed her hand on his chest.

"What is it?" he asked, confused that she was refusing his advances.

"I don't love you." She shook her head. "I never will."

His eyes narrowed. "There is another." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "There have been rumors."

She nodded. "I love him. With all my heart and soul." Her eyes fell to her tangled fingers.

"Have you been unfaithful to your king?" he asked, suddenly very angry.

Her eyes remained lowered. He watched with interest as she shifted nervously. Her mouth opened several times to attempt an explanation but eventually she shut it and continued staring at her clasped hands. As he interpreted her movements his jealousy grew within him.

Approaching her quickly, he took her in his arms and muttered that it didn't matter. He would make her love him. She struggled against him, begging him to stop. Pleading with him, hoping to remind him of all the good times they could have together…as friends. But he didn't listen. Blind jealous rage had overtaken him, driving him to make her his. She fought him, striking out at him…making contact a few times. Eventually, however, her strength waned and he overtook her, pinning her to the wall.

Moments later the door flew open and her soldier burst into the room, finding the king trapping his love. Grabbing the king by the shoulder, the soldier flung him off of her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her then glared at the other man.

She gasped and looked up at him. "You shouldn't have come…you…he'll…" She shook under his arm.

"He was hurting you?" the soldier asked with barely controlled rage.

She shook her head. "No," she said in a trembling voice. "He…I…I tried to explain that I couldn't. That I was in love with another." The tears ran down her face.

The soldier looked toward the king and smiled at the dark purple bruise covering his eye and cheek. Glancing back at the woman in his arms, he smirked. "You did that?" he asked motioning toward the king.

She nodded, the tears still flowing freely.

Turning back, the soldier unleashed his anger. "What the hell do you think you were doing, Jack?"

Beverly's head snapped up. "Jack?"

"Jean-Luc," the other man said, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. I…I thought she…"

"Enough!" Jean-Luc screamed. "Beverly," he said softer, "please, come with me. There are some things we must discuss." He held out his hand. When she took it he led her from the room. "Make sure he is secured. I will deal with him later," he said over his shoulder to a guard as they walked down the hallway.

"Jean-Luc?" she questioned. "You're…you're Jean-Luc Picard? The king?"

He nodded curtly and pulled her further down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on here? Why did you lie to me about who you were?" she asked, stopping and pulling her hand from his grasp.

Looking to his right then his left, he leaned in toward her. "Not here." He gestured toward a door behind her.

With a sigh, she pushed it open and walked through it. Once she reached the middle of the room, she spun around and placed her hands on her hips. "Explain what is going on."

He breathed out and centered himself. Then he spent the next hour explaining to her that for the entire time they'd known each other he'd lied to her. He was the king and the man she thought was the king was actually a decoy. As he spoke, her temper simmered under the surface threatening to explode with each new confession. When he finished his tale he looked to her.

"What do you think?"

She shook her head, anger flaring in her chest. "Why didn't you just tell me when you found out I was to marry the king?"

He bent his head and bit his lip. "I was ashamed for deceiving you. I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Do you remember me? From before?"

She stared at him.

He smiled. "We first met many years ago. When I was still a prince. You were barely a teenager but I knew there was something about you."

Lowering her eyes, she blushed. "And how old were you then?"

Feeling the flush in his cheeks he took a deep breath and looked away. "I was in my early thirties."

Here eyebrows rose. "That is quite the difference in age."

His shoulders sagged. "I wasn't attracted to you…_that way_…back then, Beverly. But your mind was keen and there was an infectious exuberance to you. I knew with time that would only grow. It was a passing thought. Then one day many years later I caught sight of you in the market. When I learned your name I was shocked at the transformation. What a difference five years can make."

"You've been watching me for two years?"

His eyes lowered. "It is not something of which I am proud." He smiled. "Back then I accidentally bumped into you. I had just come from training and you mistook me for a soldier. I tried to correct you but you were gone from my sight as soon as your apologies were out of your mouth."

"You had a kind smile and warm eyes. I knew you'd get me in trouble."

"After that day I made a point to stop by the market after my lessons. It became difficult after father died and I was to assume the throne. The court was concerned the people wouldn't embrace me if I was on display because of my age. So they hid me."

Her eyebrow rose in question.

"I'm the youngest in history to become king. It's an honor that I was forced to conceal. But I still had my lessons. And I still snuck away to roam the market until I saw you again. Then one day I gathered the courage to ask you to take a walk with me."

Her cheeks flushed again. "And shortly thereafter we began this…affair."

"Then you told me of my court and your father's intention to marry you to the king." He chuckled. "Actually you informed me before my court could tell me they'd selected my queen."

"How long have you known?"

"About three months." He sighed. "You must believe me when I tell you I never meant to deceive you."

"And Jack?"

"He's my right hand man. He and I looked very similar at the beginning of my reign." He ran his hand over his hairless scalp. "At least from a distance. I suppose as protection the court used him as a decoy. Not many know the secret in our different appearances now. It was also the court's idea to use him once they learned of our affair."

"They knew?"

"They had me followed. They wondered why I would disappear after lessons." He laughed. "At first they were surprised…then they got angry especially once they found out who you were. When they confronted me I explained, at great length, how in love we were. Eventually they relented. And that's when they concocted the plan."

"To test me."

He frowned, noticing the look in her eyes. "It hurt you."

"Why did you go along with it?"

"It's a weakness of mine." He offered her an embarrassed smile. "I know I'm not a young, attractive man. I'm not as amiable as Jack." He sighed. "When I'm with you I never doubt your love. But on those cold nights apart cruel doubt crept into my mind. I wondered why such a beautiful, amazing woman would love me."

"So you thought the only way someone would agree to be with you was if they knew you were the king?"

He nodded mutely. When he looked into her eyes he saw the hurt. He took a step toward her.

"You honestly thought I could be so callous?"

"Beverly…"

She blinked back the tears and turned away from him. "I don't know what to say. I don't know whether to pity you or be angry with you or run into your arms and never let you go."

"I should have trusted you. Trusted what we clearly have…or had. It was a heinous act to put you through this," he said, his head bent in repentance. "I understand if you want nothing more to do with me."

"What will happen to Jack?"

He looked up at her, surprised by her question. As he watched the compassion and worry in her eyes, his doubt began to resurface. "Do you love him?"

"I…I care for him."

His eyes closed as he prepared himself to hear the dreaded words. Since they were boys, Jack had always been more popular. Jack was slightly younger…more handsome. He could see how Beverly would have feelings for him.

"_But_," she continued once she saw his concern. "No, I do not love him."

He breathed out a relieved breath and lifted his attention to her face. "Are you sure?"

She smiled and stepped toward him. "I am." Sighing she held up her hand to halt his approaching form. "But, I am still upset about your games."

Nodding his head solemnly, he took a step back from her.

"In the future, I ask you not to pull this kind of stunt again. I want us to have an honest marriage. If we are to be king and queen I want to be king and queen. No more hiding."

"The future?" he asked, looking at her with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Does that mean…"

"Will you agree to all that I just said? No more hiding?"

"No more hiding."

"And we'll always be honest with one another?"

"Always."

"Good." She nodded. "Then yes, your highness, I will be your queen…your wife."

He smiled and moved swiftly to her. Picking her up, he spun her around in a tight circle then reached up to kiss her deeply.

…

Five weeks later, they made their entrance into the great hall as king and queen. Their journey had been twisted and challenging but they'd survived it. Looking over to her, he knew he wouldn't change any of it because it brought them together.

…

_Months later…_

"Beverly?" he asked rolling over to look at her face.

"Hmm?" she asked, the sun spreading warmly over her skin.

"Do you realize what today is?"

She shook her head as she stretched her stiff limbs.

With a smile he reached behind her and plucked a small box with a red ribbon from the table beside the bed. "It's our anniversary." He handed it to her then shifted back to watch her open it.

"Oh Jean-Luc," she gasped as she lifted the lid. "It's gorgeous." Her fingers traced over the delicate gold chain and brilliant cluster of shining stones.

"Not as gorgeous as you," he said kissing her shoulder. "The last five months with you have been more perfect than I could have ever imagined. Thank you."

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"For not turning me away that day. For granting me a second chance. For loving me for who I am."

She blushed and caressed his lips gently. Leaning back she looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "I have a gift for you as well, my love."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened as his smile grew. "Really?"

"Really."

As he pulled her into his arms he whispered words of his love in her ear, thinking that perhaps five was his new lucky number.

…

_The End_


End file.
